The invention relates to an optical component for the transmission of high-energy ultraviolet radiation, which has a transmission region of synthetically manufactured quartz glass, in which hydrogen and/or deuterium is contained in a concentration of at least 5.times.10.sup.19 molecules per cubic centimeter, and which is encased at least partially in a first blocking layer imperious to hydrogen or one which impedes the diffusion of hydrogen.
Such a component is disclosed in DE-C 1 40 34 059. The optical component described therein is in the form of a fiber with a core of synthetic quartz glass and a jacket enveloping the core which has a lower index of refraction than the core. The core glass of the generic component is charged with hydrogen in a concentration of at least 1.times.10.sup.19 molecules per cm.sup.3 and has a hydroxyl ion concentration of 600 ppm. To prevent hydrogen loss by diffusion the fiber is encased in a diffusion blocking layer of graphite with a thickness of 0.2 .mu.m. A tight graphite coating can effectively prevent hydrogen loss, so that the mechanical and optical properties of the fiber remain preserved over a long period of time; the application of such a coating is, however, relatively expensive.